Somethings Brewing
by cleaningthetractorwiththat
Summary: Survivors 2008 short


"Ah!" Greg indicated and turned the Land Rover off the road into the car park of the roadside cafe. Pulling up he looked at Abby in the passenger seat "Call of nature." He explained.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Piped up Tom from the back. Abby turned round and rolled her eyes to Anya. "Just our luck. The world ends and we get lumbered with Laurel and Hardy." Anya smiled in return.

Greg jogged up to the main door. He gave the door a tentative pull, conscious not to yank his arm on a locked door. The door opened and Greg went inside.

The blue Fiesta carrying Al and Naj followed Greg's silver Land Rover into the car park. Al playfully parked at an angle deliberately crossing the white parking bay lines. Switching the engine off he got out. He playfully threw the keys in the air and caught them. Naj followed .

"So what's the story Tobermory ?" said Al as he caught up with Abby who was standing by the Land Rover. "Greg needs a wee-wee." Smirked Abby.

"It's Balamory." Said Tom climbing out of the back, carefully nursing his arm and chest.

"Tobermory is a Womble." Said Anya slamming her door shut.

"It's like playgroup." Said Naj heading for the Cafe.

"Didn't think that these places existed anymore." said Al as they approached the entrance. The place had the feel and look of a 1970's Motorway Services. Dated quarter nets hung at each window to the sizeable cafeteria area.

"The greasy spoon is eternal." Said Tom pushing the swing door open. There was a foyer area, a kiosk come newsagent and a door that led to the cafe area. Abby headed for the ladies. "Abby hold on." Said Anya following clutching her shoulder bag.

They met Greg coming the other way. "Get the teas in Greg." Said Abby. "Milk, no sugar." Added Anya, turning round she added "Please!"

Left standing Greg just shrugged "Right."

Away from the fading afternoon sun the serving counter was shaded in gloom. "Right then Naj." Al turned to the boy. "Ever had a part time job."

"I'm only eleven you know." Naj replied.

"Yeah, well make yourself useful and see what they've got behind the counter." Al Grabbed Naj and hoisted him onto the serving counter. The cups and saucers rattled as Naj clambered over. Jumping down the other side he began to scout around. "There's a fridge." He called out. "Yuk!" Naj quickly shut the fridge door.

"Come on Naj. Customers waiting." called Tom who was sitting at one of the tables.

Suddenly a flurry of chocolates, packets of biscuits and peanuts and mini cartons of milk appeared on the counter.

Greg entered. "Better grab all you can of those milk cartons. Last forever."

"That's cos it tastes like cat sick." quipped Al.

"You could help." Called Naj rooting around in one of the cupboards.

Greg tapped Al on the shoulder. "I'll get the stove from the car." Al nodded. Tom watched Greg go. He got up and went to the window. "Lob us a biscuit. " Called Tom.

"Custard cream or digestive?" Tom kept his eye on Greg. "Digestive."

"Here." Al threw a packed of biscuits over to Tom. Tom turned and caught them with his good hand, "Cheers." He nodded and turned back to check on Greg.

Al stuffed a few packets of biscuits in his jacket pocket. Naj was working. He'd be OK. He walked over to the window and joined Tom. "Not properly introduced. Al, well Alim." Tom nodded in return and offered his good hand. "Tom."

Greg returned with a gas stove and a whistle kettle, which he noisily put down on the counter. Tom seemed to relax a little and returned to his seat. Al left alone, decided to join him.

Naj stood up. "When you're ready Naj." Smiled Greg nodding towards the stove.

"Give us a hand Al." Greg indicated a table and the two pushed them together.

"Got any change?" Anya's eyebrows nodded to the machine on the loo wall. "Think we'd better empty that." Said Abby. "Here." Abby threw her purse over to Anya. "Bound to be loads more change in the cafe." Anya firked around the inside of Abby's purse in the gloom."We ought to find where they store the loo roll and the soap too!"

Depressing but practical, thought Abby.

Anya appeared at the cafe door and oriented herself. Spotting the counter she headed over. "Tea or coffee?" Said Al who had joined Naj at the counter.

"Er, coffee please." Said Anya distracted. She reached over to the till. The cash drawer was slightly ajar. "Bit of luck." She prized the drawer open and grabbed some coins. "Don't burn yourself" she said on her way out. "Yeah, right Naj." Said Al. She meant you, dumbo, thought Naj and Tom.

"Got ourselves a right little Fagin." Cat-called Tom. Anya paused by the door and gave Tom a pleasant but rather thin lipped smile.

"Full waiter service." Said Abby as she returned with Anya to find Naj shuffling very nervously with an over-laden tray towards the table.

"Thank you Naj." said Abby taking her seat as Naj clattered the tray down." "Cheers mate." said Tom winking to Naj as he furnished him with a cup and saucer.

"Milk?" reminded Al. Crestfallen Naj started to head back towards the counter. Al grabbed his arm. "Sit down." Al produced a handful of cartons from his jacket pocket.

Tom grabbed one. He winced as he tried to open the lid. "Give it here." Anya took the carton from him and wrestled the lid open. Naj took his seat at the table.

Abby took up her cup. "To Naj!"

Rather embarrassed Naj smiled. "You haven't tasted it yet!"

"Naj!" came back the group toast.


End file.
